Loving By the Book
by Kimmu Ikisayomi
Summary: (For Soccer-Geek's Contest!) The library. A place for to learn, a place to read, and a place to... find love?


**Loving By the Book**

"Whoa… Whoa," Lettuce grunted slightly as she carried a tall pile of books. She had just gotten to the library after work at the café, and had gone to her favourite aisle for novels. Seeing one of her favourite series there, she had gotten so excited and took all the books. Now, she was having trouble getting her way to a table.

Lettuce slowly stumbled forward, but bumped into something. The sound of pages turning and fluttering could be heard as the heap she was carrying was knocked over, and Lettuce herself hit the floor.

She gasped at the sight, and began collecting the sprawled novels. As she began to do so, a voice spoke up.

"Midorikawa-san? I'm so sorry, I didn't you there. Here, let me help you."

Lettuce looked up at the person. It was Masaya, and he kneeled down to start picking up books.

The two knew each other well, always meeting at environmental functions and the café. She always did find his character interesting and... attractive.

"Were you the one I bumped into? Oh my, I'm sorry," Lettuce fretted. Masaya chuckled as he continued to gather books.

"It's alright. I should have been more careful," he told her. He paused for a moment to look at the front of one novel, then looked at Lettuce. She froze under his stare.

"You read this series? I love it, too," he told her with a smile. He picked up a pile of books and set them at a table.

"I've been looking for next book to the series for a while. Do you mind if I read with you?" he said. Lettuce stood from where she was crouched, and walked over to table and sat down.

"S-Sure," she mumbled.

* * *

They sat in silence, reading for a few hours, but Lettuce couldn't seem to get off the page she was reading for the last half an hour. She kept looking up at Masaya, whose concentration was fully on the book he was reading. She thought he looked quite… handsome, with his tanned skin, warm brown eyes, and slick black hair. Lettuce couldn't help herself, as she gazed at him for quite a while. Suddenly, he looked back at her, which made her jump and give a little squeak.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked, his brown eyes having a bit of concern in them.

"No, no. It's quite alright, Aoyama…kun," Lettuce blurted, a light red blush across her face. He smiled, which made Lettuce's blush deepen. Masaya then looked at his watch, and got up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, but you were very good company for reading. Maybe we'll meet again?" he said, before heading out of the library doors.

Lettuce simply stared at the spot where he had just been, remembering how she felt in his presence.

Was it…? No, it couldn't be, she told herself.

_At least, not yet, _She thought.

But she smiled as she remembered kind he was to her, even if she was the one who bumped into him. Smiling, she left the library, hoping to meet him again tomorrow.-

The next day, Lettuce went back to the library at the same time. She was in the same aisle, browsing through some other novels, when she heard the voice she was expecting.

"Oh, Midorikawa-san, you're here."

She turned to face Masaya, and smiled at how happy his voice sounded.

"We did meet again, just like you said," Lettuce observed. He nodded.

I know this may sound awkward, but could you help me find the book I was reading yesterday?" he said a bit shyly. Lettuce nodded quickly.

"Then, we can read together again-" She gasped, and covered her mouth as she realised what she had just said. Her face turned a very bright shade of red. Masaya chuckled and smiled.

"If that's what you'd like to do, I'm okay with it," he told her.

Lettuce couldn't help but give a small smile at his kindness. She reached for the book he wanted, took a book for herself, and they sat at the same table.

Lettuce read on with a smug-like smile. She felt so glad to have Masaya around. Whenever she saw him, her heart would beat faster, her breathing would quicken, and her mind would turn to mush. Being with him gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling she wanted forever.

Lettuce looked up at him to find his brown eyes already staring at her. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Midorikawa-san?"

"H-Hai?" she stuttered.

"Would you… like to go out with me?"

There was silence, as they simply stared at each other, Lettuce with wide eyes and Masaya with anticipation.

"Yes! Yes! I'd-!"

Before she could finish, someone poked their head out of an aisle, and gave a long and harsh "Shhh!"

With a blush on her face, Lettuce composed herself.

"Yes, I'd love to," she said quietly, staring at Masaya happily.

_Yes… It is…. Love, _She thought.

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed it. May the best author win. **


End file.
